More Than We Bargained For
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Jack knows without her having to tell him. He can just feel it. But can he protect them? Jate twoshot. please r
1. We Can Do This

Everything was good in life. For once, things started to make sense to him. He understood why he was there, why he was in the crash, and that was to find her. They had found each other, lost each other, and then finally found each other again. Together, they had walked hand in hand out of the darkness that had surrounded their lives, and into the sun that blazed down on the from the clear blue sky above them. As they stood there, sinking, taking in the skyline before them, they believed they could do anything, so long as they had each other.

And then he had started to hear the sobs.

As he turned to leave the beach one night, he had heard them as he passed her tent. She didn't want him to hear, and he wasn't entirely sure that they belonged to her, as they were so muffled that he thought they might have been coming off the wind from further down the beach.

The next night, he had heard it again, though not coming from her tent, instead from Claire's, where she had been sitting whilst looking after the baby for the new mother.

Tonight, he wasn't going to hear them.

Because tonight, he was going to stay with her.

It killed him every night to have to leave the beach where she was, to start that long walk back to the caves. Now that they were together, they rarely got a chance to sleep in the same place together now that that hatch shifts had changed. He was always needed at the caves in case anything happened, and so could never get down to the beach for a night, and Kate, for some strange reason, refused to sleep at the caves. Their shifts in the hatch were always in the middle of the day, so they could never have the two hour gap to lay together in the other room either.

It had been three days since they had a chance to be alone together.

For three days, he had been caught up in monitering the medical condition of a man that he barely knew on the island until Charlie had brought the man to him with a severe concussion. Whenever he did have a chance to get to the beach, Kate was never around, and he missed her to no end.

How had he survived before he had felt her touch, kissed her lips?

The sun was setting in about an hour, which gave him all the time he needed to find Kate before it got dark. Libby was keeping an eye on the man with the concussion back at the caves. Sayid was walking back to the caves with the others. And Claire had been under strict orders to keep Kate at camp that afternoon.

True to her word, Claire was sitting with Kate at the edge of the shoreline, playing with baby Aaron. Aaron was squealing happily in his mothers arms, and he was pleased with the connection that they had now. Motherhood suited her so well.

Kate looked on almost sadly, and Jack watched as ever so slightly, her hand began to caress the surface of her stomach. He took a deep breath, suddenly understanding why everything was going haywire at the moment for the pair.

He started over to the trio at the waters edge, and neither of them heard him approach in the soft sand. He sat down silently behind Kate, and edged closer to her before wrapping his arms around her waist, and bringing her back to lean against his chest.

She didn't jump in his arms, as she had done the first time he had surprised her like this, but instead relaxed against him, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat against her ear. For a while, they were content just to be silent with each other, to be with each other finally, until Jack pressed a kiss to her temple, his lips lingering longer than Kate expecting, letting his warm breath dance over her skin.

Claire took his as her time to leave, and bid her goodnights to the pair whilst going to find Sun to ask her about something which neither of the pair paid attention to. They were simply happy for some alone time, even if the population of the camp was merely fifty feet behind them.

Yet still, they sat in silence. Kate entwined her fingers with his, whilst his free hand moved from her hip, to her stomach where hers had been before. He ran his palm over her unblemished skin, gazing down at the crystal clear skin that he loved so much. He slowly exhaled, as Kate's hand came to rest over his.

"You feel it too, don't you?" She asked him, the shattering sound that broke the silence.

He nodded against her. "Yeah." He admitted, and whilst Kate's fingers laced against his, he lightly caressed her stomach with his thumb, and instinctive action that was transfered to Kate's other hand, where both were rested on her knee. "How long have you known?" He asked her gently.

"Yesterday." She answered in a word, leaning her head further back against him, trying to vanish completely in his existance. "Jack, I'm scared." She confessed, shutting her eyes tightly, and wishing the fear away.

"Me too." He whispered, bringing her closer to him and holding her tightly. Both were afraid of the dangers on the island causing a threat to them. "I'm right here, Ok. I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

She swallowed bravely, and nodded firmly. "If you tell me that we can do this, I'll believe you." She said to him, moving her head to his shoulder so that she could look up at him.

His eyes lifted from her stomach to her face, taking in every detail that he had missed over the last few days. "We can do this." He reassured her. "Together."

He leaned in and softly kissed her, his hand releasing hers and coming up to rest on her cheek, his thumb tracing small circles upon it. She returned the kiss, bringing her free hand up to the base of his neck. For now, they had to believe that they could do anything, so long as they had each other. Kate needed to believe that Jack would never let her come to any harm, and Jack needed to believe that Kate and their child were going to be Ok.


	2. Over

"Kate, are you Ok?"

"Is it over?"

Kate's groggy, tired eyes opened and rolled to look up at Jack, who sat at her side. Their entwined hands grasped tightly to each other, neither wanting to release their lifeline. Jack brought his other hand to wipe back a strand of hair from her sweating forehead, which only told half of how exhausted she was.

He nodded, placing a loving kiss to her forehead. "It's over. You did it, honey." He whispered.

She managed a smile, leaned back against the pillows in content. "We did it." She repeated. "We did it together. Just like you said."

Jack smiled the smile that he had not removed for the past minute.

"What did we have?" She asked tiredly.

"A little girl." Jack said, his eyes shining with the fatherhood that he had been waiting for all of eight months.

"Where is she?" Kate asked, looking around her and not hearing the cries of a baby around her like she expected. "Is she Ok?"

"It's Ok. She's fine." He assured her, watching the natural motherly instinct take her over as she looked wildly for her newborn child. "They've just taken her to be measured and weighed." Kate nodded, and with Jack's help, she managed to sit up. Immediately, her head began to spin, and Jack noticed this. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"A bit dizzy." She replied. "What happened?"

"You passed out during the end of the labour," Jack told her. "I was worried I'd lost you for a moment."

She saw the look of fear in his eyes as he admitted that. It had always been there. Even during their greatest moments, she could always notice the fear of losing her, the fear of them not being together. She didn't need to answer, as taking his hand and bringing to her lips was enough of an assurance for him.

"Why don't you sleep for a while?" He asked her. "You must be exhausted."

She shook her head firmly. "I am, but I want to see her. When are they bringing her back?"

No sooner had Kate spoken, the doors opened again, and in walked two midwives, one carring a large pink bundle in her arms. The blanket was one that her and Jack had picked out shopping, when Kate had been convinced that she was having a girl, and when they had left to clean her up, Jack had asked her to be wrapped in that blanket. Seeing that Kate was awake they smiled brightly and came over.

"Good to see that you're awake, miss." One said. "How do you feel?"

But Kate was only interested in one thing. "Is she Ok?" She asked wearily.

The midwife nodded. "You've got one very healthy daughter. Congratulations."

With that, the baby was lowered into Kate's arms. A strange electricity flowed through Kate as the finally was able to gaze upon she child that she had carried for so long. She no longer felt exhausted, as a new wave of energy engulfed her, and all she wanted to do was to cradle her new daughter for the rest of eternity. It was all very well being told that it had happened, but to look for the first time at her sleeping, peaceful baby girl was something different. Jack's arm looped around her shoulder as he sat beside her on the bed, letting a finger trace the outline of the baby's cheek.

"Jack...why did I ever worry about this?" Kate asked with tears in her eyes, stroking the downy soft hair on her head. "How could I ever think that something so perfect could go wrong?"

Jack kissed her, and gave her the answer she needed. "Motherly instinct." He smiled. Then returned his gaze to the sleeping baby. "She looks like you when she's sleeping...so peaceful...so beautiful..."

"I guess we should give her a name." Kate mused.

"What ones did we have picked?" Jack asked her.

"There's a peice of paper in my bag, it had the names lists on it." She told him, and he bent down to retrieve the peice of paper that Kate had been adding to every time she thought of one.

The sheet of paper was filled with beautiful names, but as they went through, neither of them could agree on one. Then Jack read one which brought a light to Kate's eyes. He leaned forward, and kissed the babys forehead tenderly.

"Kara Fiona Shephard." Jack whispered to her. "Love you, baby."


End file.
